Seedot's POV
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: (Optional: Plz read the main story before this.) What ya think? Comment below.


**Heeeeello~ As I promi** **sed here is how Seedot became a Nuzleaf and and and... I'm to lazy to put what else so read and enjoy! Please comment, it will always be Seedot's pov as the title says.(^~^)**

 _So here I am... Pokeforest... I wish I didn't leave my friends._ *Tear drop rolls down. Well i'm here now so... I better get myself up and ready to survive. I know I couldn't turn back.. They probably left. I jumped when I heard the tree rustle. "ATTACK" someone screamed. Random acorns started falling. Wait no..not acorns they were Seedots! I yelled "my family", they stopped falling down. "Boss~ its another Seedot. What should we do with... him?". I was sure the boss was a Shiftry so I bent down respectably. What jumped down surprised me, another Seedot. She studied me carefully. "DEPUTY over here now". A Seedot came running out. He was scarred across an eye. "I as usual, well let the battle between my deputy and the new comer begin. I stared in shock. "Wait WUUUUT" I began to say something else but the bigger Seedot, the leader began "If the new comer loses he must leave if he wins he will become the new deputy and my deputy will become third command and my third in command will become a normal warrior. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

I was confused. Mostly scared. He used razor wind. I jumped and used take down. "Booo" said the Seedots on the other side cheering for the current deputy.

~After the battle that took for ever (or hours)~

We both lay defeated. I stood up to say nice, after battle things. But the Seedot lay defeated and didn't move. The Seedots on my side were screaming with joy. I was worried, more or else scared. The leader raised her feet. Everyone became silent. "The winner is the new comer, prepare for the ceremony and do not talk to either players. She sounded rather disappointed. I walked to the other Seedot and woke him up. He jumped up at me and pinned me to the ground. "You can be happy you won this one, but next time when I challenge for my place back you won't be happy." _Huh?_ I was confused. The ceremony wasn't a real ceremony. All it was about was the rules and food. It took some time to get used to. We were the Seedot clan. We're searching for a Nuzleaf, or better a Shiftry. I made great friends with 2 Seedots named See and Dot. Yes, they are twins. We all have names. I chose my name to be Acorn, A for short. Our leader's name is Squirrel but we have to call her Boss because she is the leader. "Alright team c'mon we gotta go and get revenge on the Pidgey." I yelled. Scar spat at me.

 **(Btw Scar is the Seedot that used to be deputy)**

The Pidgey ran away in fear. Chirping and crying. "Guys, run he is calling for reinforcements", I yelled. "How do you know _Deputy_ are you a pidgey now?", said Scar and when he said deputy he said it with venom. "Oh be quiet Scar, stop being an idiot and run as DEPUTY tells you"said See and Dot annoyed. Scar growled. Then we ran. We were careful not to lead the Pidgeys and it's family to our base. Then we ran (or rolled) to our base out of breath. "We should have fought them off, I tell you Boss, but _Deputy_ said we should run" tattled Scar to our leader once we got back. She narrowed her eyes at me. Scar stood triumphant. Quickly and swiftly she pinned Scar down. "I am glad you _listened_ to our _Deputy,_ Scar." she said. He stood abruptly, with an shocked and embarrassed expression he stood and turned. He stared at the humiliating faces and ran. "I don't know if I should leave him here and walk on Deputy, just what should I do." She whispered staring at the direction Scar went. _Ditch him_ I thought, but I didn't want to say it aloud or Boss might have looked at me weird. "Umm, you care for him right? Well then you should... _help_ him" I said. _I didn't know what to say so I just finished by saying to help him._ Boss looked at me funny. Then she laughed.

"I haven't seen Scar since yesterday" I said. " He's probably still humiliated" laughed Dot. "Yea" snickered See. All of a sudden Boss came running towards us. "You won't believe it guys. Scar ran away and joined another clan and is planning to ambush us" said Boss. "H-h-how do you know" squeaked See and Dot. "Sunny over heard, and See, Dot you don't talk to your leader like that." said Boss. "Each of us can lead 1/3 of this clan to defend" Boss told me and the previous third in command, Sunny. " Can we each have parts" I asked and Boss stared at me confused, "Well, I mean I could lead the offense team and Sunny's team can be to defend and Boss you can pick which other attack" I said. " Ok..., you can each have half the clan, Sunny, Acorn, I will lead both of you and plus... I need to speak with Scar.


End file.
